Codename wa Sailor V: A Song Tribute
by Nijuukyuu
Summary: About Minako's feelings in london, and being alone


_**"Codename wa Sailor V: Nobody's Home" - ByNijuukyuu ( Sunday, April 03, 2005 )**_

Minako Aino couldn't help giggling as she read the headlines, which were about Sailor V saving the day again, as she laughed, her ivory-furred guardian cat, Artemis, was laying lazily on the blonde teenager's bed; he had to admit he was quite tired actually, and wished Minako would be silent, but didn't bother telling her that, as he was already half-asleep.

"Mina! Get ready for school!" Minako heard her mother's loud voice yelling up the stairs at her from downstairs.

Minako flinched, and rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Well, I'm going. Coming, Artemis?"

Before Artemis could answer, she scooped him up into her arms, and carried him out anyway, while humming a theme she made up herself.

The skys were sunny and cloudless, as she skipped to school; poor Artemis groaned quietly, and felt gruggy now, but his heart beated really fast as Minako tripped, and he fell out of her arms, and landed beside her.

"Mina, are you alright?" Artemis asked, just as Hikaru ran over.

Hikaru was Minako's best friend at school, and helped the blonde up. Minako just giggled, and beamed at her concerned friend.

"I'm okay, just a bit klutzy, I guess." Minako picked up Artemis again, and locked arms with Hikaru as they talked about teenage things while heading around the block to their school.

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

Minako was secretly Sailor V, nobody knew that but her, Artemis, Katherine, and Alan, though she sometimes almost let it slip a few times in front of other people, such as her nagging mother, her father, and her childhood friend, Hikaru.

Katherine was like an older sister to Minako, as Sailor V - she once helped Katherine out on a police case, and eventfully revealed her secret to her; later on, Alan, who was originally first Minako's friend, and her secret love interest, was intruduced to Katherine, and they all become involved with Minako's secret.

Minako had had several previous love interests before Alan, but she didn't want to let her feelings show, because everytime she did, something horrible would happen, such as when she was forced to kill Ace Kaitou, who left her a misfortune telling of never earning true love - he was her lover in her past life as Princess Venus, but Minako just tried to pass those thoughts out of her head as much as possible.

Minako knew she should've spend more time training, but helping the police out behind their back was the right thing to do, right?

Minako hoped so, as she loved being with Katherine, whom she called '_Oneesama_', which meant '_Big sister_'.

"Oneesama?" Minako asked Katherine, when they were at a picnic with Alan in the local park.

Katherine was also the one who led Minako and Alan to London, to face some major enemies who were appearing out of nowhere, and the people needed help from a heroine like Sailor V; Katherine believed, and she was happily correct.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" Katherine asked, brushing brunette hair behind her ear, as she watched Minako shift, and stretch.

"I'm tired, may I use your lap for a pillow?" Minako asked, and Katherine smiled, and nodded, as Minako rested her head on her friend's lap, and drifted off.

Katherine looked up at her lover, Alan, and they shared a smile.

They hadn't let Minako know about their relationship, because they thought she wouldn't understand, as she was only a thirteen year old girl, and them being older... but they cherished the sweet girl's friendship, and admired her bravery as the Soldier of Planet Venus.

_What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

Sailor V somehow managed to get out of the exploding building, winding up in an alleyway, Minako sighed, as her heartbeat raced, but the fear was subsiding now, as Minako wandered over near the entrance of the alleyway, and giggled as she watched Katherine and Alan searching for her.

She couldn't help it, for some odd reason she felt mischievous, and decided to let them worry to see how much they cared, she ignored the guilty feeling of doing this, and edged closer to the entrance.

"Oh, Alan, where is she?" Katherine gasped, as she franticly glanced around, but her friend was nowhere.

"I don't know... I'm sorry, Kathy..." Alan sighed as the sadness rose in his chest, he knew how horrible Katherine felt as well, and embraced her close to try to comfort her, kissing her as his tears rained down onto her cheeks.

Minako felt the cruel stab of jealousy in her heart, and the feeling of betrayal quickly set in - she realized now what they had been hiding, she never even suspected this.

She trusted Katherine! How could she?

Minako sighed, and was at least grateful they were happy together, but Minako decided she couldn't handle the pain, and just walked way to let them cry and believe she had died.

She would just go back to Japan, and resume her duty there, instead of here in London...

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Minako sighed deeply as she fell forward onto her bed, and buried her face in her crossed arms.

She moved back in with her parents, telling them her vacation with Alan and Katherine was finally over - her mother nagged at her for a while, and Minako never spoke about anything that happened in England once, and eventfully got tired of listening to her mother complain at her, and then at her father, so she excused herself at dinner, and went upstairs with a heavy heart that felt like a cement block inside her chest.

Minako had locked the door so her mother couldn't _'break' _in and see her crying... she knew she couldn't talk to her mother about this, and she had no friends to talk to anymore...

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

Her duty as Sailor V deprived her of her social life, her grades and even her love life now... but Minako knew she had to be strong... she felt like she had no choice anyway, so she always forced a smile on her face for the few friends she had, and her parents... at least she had Artemis, but he was the one who told her what to do as Sailor V all the time, but Minako was at least grateful he was a good friend, and would do anything to try and cheer her up...

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

Minako was walking home one evening, feeling very lonely, as she clutched her school bag closer to herself, shivering slightly in the Autumn breeze. She stopped a moment to gaze up at the stars, spotting the planet of love shining just as bright as ever.

_'I have to be strong, and shine as bright as my heart and soul will me to...' _Minako let out a startled cry as she heard loud footsteps running towards her from behind her.

She spun around quickly, dropping her bag to form a defensive pose, suprising her old friend, Hikaru, who was hanging onto a really handsome, tall boy's arm.

Hikaru then smiled at Minako, and stepped forward, releasing her boyfriend's arm.

"Mina-chan, me and Ryo-chan-" Hikaru nodded at the man behind her, as she spoke '_Ryo-chan_', and continued in an excited tone. "-were wondering if you would like to join us for a party in a hour, we'll pick you up, I hope your mom says yes! I hope she does! Wouldn't it be awful if she didn't?" Hikaru finally paused her rapid speech, to give Minako a quick hug, and was eagerly holding the blonde's hands, as she waited a response.

"...I'm sorry... Hikaru-chan, but... I... I... I have to study... tonight... or mother will ground me..." Minako spoke in a slow voice, mixed with what sounded calm, dull but sad altogether.

"Well... um... tell her it's my birthday, or wait, that it's Ryo-chan's birthday. She doesn't know his birthday!" Hikaru's disappointment was quickly erased as she was bursting with excitement and ideas for Minako to use an excuse.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru-chan... I... I..." Minako caught her voice in her throat, as Hikaru and Ryo gasped when she raised her voice sharply... Minako tightly closed her eyes, pleading with herself to not cry, and openly her blue eyes, and calmly spoke again...

"Hikaru-chan... I'm not feeling good tonight, I'm very sorry." Minako sharply turned, snatching up her bag, and running off as tears flooded down her pale cheeks.

_'I'm sorry, Hikaru-chan! But I can't! What if an enemy were to appear? It is my duty to protect the innocent...' _Minako thought, her eyes were tightly shut as if to try to stop the tears raining down, as she bit her lower lip bitterly, ignoring Hikaru calling after her.

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Minako didn't bother going home, she didn't feel like facing her mother, or her father, or even Artemis, so she collapsed down against an old oak tree up on the hill in the local park there.

She flung her bag down beside herself, and hugged her knees crying uncontrollably, she couldn't help - and didn't blame herself for feeling sorry for herself... but she just couldn't risk these things for her friends' lives, or her parents, and she would certainly feel miserable if she let down the whole city as well.

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah_

Minako stood as Sailor V, standing up high on the roof of a building... she was watching out for some sort of activity, anything suspected that might be a crime... but so far, nothing...

Minako's eyes grew tired, and she lift her head up to look into the sky... She wondered if she would be able to seek out any other Sailor Soldiers?

Artemis sometimes spoke of a Moon Princess, whom the other planet princesses protected as being soldiers of their own planet... was it possible?

Or would she be forced to stand alone with this burden?

As Minako, she had to put on a happy mask, and try to be as cheerful as she used to be, even if the other students made fun of her being late, and her teachers and mother were always mad at her, and disappointed...

When Minako was younger, she used to watch famous Pop Idols on television, and she was always entertaining her parents with her singing their songs, and smiles as she told them how much she was dreaming of being like them, and marrying the most perfect, and handsome man, who she hoped would be a Pop Idol too, so she could sing duets with him.

Minako sighed, and clutched her fists together, and promised herself that, even if being Sailor V was tough, and even if she would _always_ put her duty first, that she would still chase her dreams, and maybe one day, catch them forever.

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh_


End file.
